


On All Fours

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Bucky is a good boy, and Natasha knows just how to reward him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	On All Fours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this!

"Nuh uh." Natasha tsked, "That is not your position."

She stood, towering over a kneeling Bucky, waiting for the little light in his eyes to turn on and tell her he'd understood her request. Which he did. Of course he did. Well trained boy. 

Bucky scrambled to get to his hands and knees, keeping his chin up and his mouth open for her. 

Natasha smiled. 

"Good boy." She whispered before taking her strap-on in hand, feeling the girth of it and stroking it to edge Bucky on. She'd put on the red one today, his favorite. 

"Good boys get rewards." 


End file.
